


This can't be love (or can it)

by EmilyHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wynonna Earp-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHaught/pseuds/EmilyHaught
Summary: Fresh off a breakup from Champ, Waverly and her friend Chrissy have a night out at Shorty's. We all know how much of a planner Waverly is, but some of the best things in life come unplanned.





	This can't be love (or can it)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this fic kinda just popped into my head. I'm not super new to writing, but I am still trying to get the hang of things. Please if anyone has any comments or tips please feel free to drop a comment! It'd be more than appreciated. This is just a fun exciting little chapter, but as time goes on we'll get to know everyone and their past better.

Waverly wasn’t one to just go out to a bar and start drinking. Hell, that was not her thing. After tonight, she deserved it and she needed it. She was a planner, that was her thing, but sometimes the best things in life don’t come as planned.

Fresh off her breakup with Champ Hardy, the oh so low rodeo boy, Waverly’s friend Chrissy took her out for a night at Shorty’s. Took a lot of convincing to get her there, but after what happened tonight she needed it.

“Waves! We’ve gotta start off with a couple shots, get your blood flowing and out on that dance floor! Maybe get someone took take Champ off your mind for a bit.” Chrissy playfully shoves Waverly in the shoulder urging her to take a couple shots she just ordered not too long ago.

“You are right, give me 2 shots.” Downing the shots one after the other she grabs Chrissy by the hand and goes out onto the dance floor.

\-----

“Yeah I’ll take a beer and 3 shots for my friend over here” Dolls tells the bartender before turning his attention back to the redhead.

“See anybody that catches your eye yet Haught? This is your night, go wild.” Nicole just gazes over the crowd and lands on a brunette. Over in the middle of the dance floor was the prettiest girl she’s seen. This girl was full on dancing, waving of the arms up above, and her… ass just shaking over and she tried to peel her eyes away but like how was she supposed to do that when SHE was doing that right there? The brunette turns her head to meet the gaze of the redhead and smirks, Nicole still gazing keeping her eyes on her every second she could. With a more than friendly shove from her coworker, Nicole finally makes her way over to the brunette.

“May I have this dance?”Nicole all but playfully bows, extending her hand for the brunette to take.

A few shots in Waverly accepts the hand, and motions the girl behind her. The music changing to a more upbeat song.

“My names Nicole, thought you should know.” Nicole whispers against the brunette’s neck, her hands moving down to her hips while they sway back and forth.

“I’m Waverly, but we’re past introducing now, let’s dance.” Usually Waverly isn’t like this, but she’s got liquid courage inside of her, she can’t help it. 

Moving to the beat, for what seems like hours, Nicole’s hands moving on her sides, up down and back up again, Waverly was feeling good. She was feeling like her own person, she felt good, real good. So she did something she never done before and took Nicole’s hand and started walking towards the bathroom.

Opening the door and making sure no one was in there, she pulled the redhead in and shoved her against the bathroom door before closing the gap between them in a heated kiss. Smiling against the brunette’s lips she swiftly turns them around, never losing contact. Pining her hands against the door, she continues to kiss along the brunettes neck eliciting a few moans from her. Nipping at her pulse point, she finds the brunette finding some stability as she rakes her hands through her red hair. The redhead growls and cups her ass and pulls her up so the brunette wraps her legs around her waist. Pushing her against the wall she continues to kiss her senseless. The brunette continuing to explore, she finds herself arching into the redhead a bit more as time goes on. The redhead moves the brunette over to the sink and shifts her body in between the brunettes thighs. Waverly hands currently creating half moons on the redhead’s back, surely leaving her mark. Nicole playfully bits Waverly’s bottom lip wanting more, their lips gliding perfectly against one another. Waverly pulls packing panting, gasping for air. Finally getting a chance to properly breathe. That doesn’t last long though before the redhead’s lips are back on hers. Nicole sliding her tongue along Waverly’s lips hoping for access. The brunette of course grants access, but someone walks in as both girls jump apart from each other, clearly disheveled. The woman scoffs, and continues to the back stall.

The girls straighten their clothes out before looking back at each other. 

“Well, uh that was something.” Waverly coughs feeling a bit uncomfortable after a random lady walking in on their heated makeout session.

“That was something alright. Now I believe this is the part where I get your number?” Nicole cocks her head to the side, flashin her widest smile, showing off her dimples. Waverly just gets lost in her face, Nicole having to snap to get her attention again.

“Now how about that number, or am I gunna have to pry that out of you too?” Nicole asks.

“That won’t be necessary. Can I have your phone?” Waverly asks as Nicole hands her the phone opening up a new contact.

Taking a quick selfie, Waverly enters in her number and sets the picture so she knows it’s her. Hoping off the sink and shoving the phone back in her hand, she walks out of the bathroom.

Clearly still distraught, blinking rapidly, Nicole still tries to process how that just happened. Damn was all that came to mind as she shook her head and smiled downward. 

\-----

“Girl where the HELL have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Chrissy exclaims, currently surveying her friend finally understanding what exactly she’s been doing, or who for that matter. “Oh my god who was it?”

“What, what do you mean who? I was just in the bathroom, I wasn’t that long” Waverly grabs the new beer in front of her and takes a sip.

“Uh Waves, it’s been 20 minutes and I’m 99% sure you didn’t just use the bathroom for that long.” Chrissy being the smart one she is just smiles at her comment.

“Fudgenuggets, fine. I may or may not have just made out with someone in the bathroom? But I’m not saying anything else on that matter.” Waverly though just keeps rambling and telling Chrissy everything, unable to stop the happiness creeping on her face.

“And here I thought you’d be all sad and mopy after breaking up with Champ.”

“He was just a little fling during the Summer Chriss. Why the hell would I be sad about dropping a dopy clown man?” Waverly scoffs, downing the rest of her beer and waving for a new one. 

\-----

Nicole makes her way back over to Dolls, who must’ve known what just happened over the time period, as he just high fives her and winks.

All Nicole can say for herself is she never intended the night to go that way whatsoever, but sometimes life has different plans for you, some particular plans she could get used to if it always involves a certain brunette.


End file.
